


心之所向

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: Chapter1：lof外链Chapter2：全文





	1. Chapter 1

十八岁的小孩太好懂了，没等桑乔给出肯定的答复，罗伊斯的手就摸上了桑乔已经半勃的欲望，隔着布料随意揉弄两下就完全勃起了，桑乔对自己的自制力无话可说，但又看罗伊斯的样子便觉得……要自制力有什么用啊！

罗伊斯三下五除二的把桑乔扒了个精光，又拉着他的手帮自己把衣服脱了，低着头又和桑乔接吻，抓着他的手往自己身下摸，桑乔根本不知道该怎么办，被罗伊斯按着手胡乱的摸，感觉碰到了他冰凉细腻的皮肤也感觉好像碰到了他的下身。

“操，你是不是处男啊？”罗伊斯忽然想起来。

……连小姑娘的手都没摸过的桑乔沉默了。

罗伊斯噗的笑了出来，哄小孩似的又去吻他，一只手摸着他的脖颈，另一只手拉掉自己的内裤，从茶几下面翻出一支润滑剂，弄湿自己的手指，略微在桑乔身上抬起屁股，直接把手指插到了自己的后穴里，“第一次没关系，我教你。”罗伊斯自己捣弄了两下，也不知道是不是故意的漏出几声呻吟，听得桑乔脑袋嗡嗡的，看得他目不转睛，喉咙发紧，罗伊斯用一根手指插了几下就抽了出来，拉过桑乔的手腕，把润滑剂倒在上面，往自己身下引，“你试试？”

桑乔一边吞着口水一边试探性的插进去了一个指节，温热柔软的触感让他头皮发麻，不敢想象往后面他能怎么样，只是一根手指，罗伊斯就已经称赞他好几轮了，听得桑乔脸红到了脖子根，难为情的不知道往哪儿看，罗伊斯觉得有趣，俯身去亲他，“试试再进来一根，扩张做好了才都能爽到。”

于是就又是一根，桑乔不知道到底该怎么做，只能慢吞吞的往里进，罗伊斯像是在引导他也像是自己已经急了，抱着他的肩膀，前后摆动着臀部，让桑乔的手指能进的更深，“学的很快嘛。”罗伊斯吻着桑乔的额头、眉骨、鼻尖和脸颊，桑乔浑身热腾腾的，手指也不听使唤，模仿着剪刀的样子在罗伊斯的后穴里悄悄分开，这个动作激得罗伊斯叹息出声，“再来一根就可以了。”

扩张做好了，桑乔就又不知道该怎么做了，罗伊斯已经料到了，所以干脆骑在他身上，自己往下面坐，“扶着我的腰，Jadon。”罗伊斯指引道，桑乔慌忙用手握住罗伊斯的腰身，看他用嘴撕开一个套子，单手给自己戴上，然后缓缓往他挺立的阴茎上坐，虽然手指的进入已经让桑乔感觉到了爽，但是当阴茎真的插入那个地方的时候，桑乔才知道这他妈的才是天堂，电流似的快感通遍四肢百骸，直直的冲着脑袋去了，罗伊斯动了一下就像是在掀开他的脑壳，狂风骤雨似的摧残着自己的理智。

“又紧张了。”罗伊斯的手在桑乔胸口上画着圈，“别紧张，我又不吃人，嗯？”

你怎么不吃人。桑乔想道，我整个人都被你拆开了揉碎了。

“亲亲我。”罗伊斯又说道，桑乔还沉浸在快感中一时间没反应过，被罗伊斯捏了一下胸口，“不亲我是打算跟我当炮友吗？”

猝不及防的，桑乔起身，抱着罗伊斯的腰把他压在身下了，姿势的转换使他进入的更深，罗伊斯一瞬间感觉天旋地转，抓着桑乔的后颈发出绵长的呻吟，但是不等他适应，呻吟声就被桑乔堵了回去。

比起罗伊斯技巧纯熟的亲吻，桑乔野兽般的直觉更要人命，十八岁的小孩只想着能得到更多，亲吻也好、注视也好，什么都好，罗伊斯在令人窒息的吻之间终于得以空闲说句话，他说，别那么小心翼翼的，Jadon，我又不会坏，想动就动。

桑乔最后一根弦被扯断了，完全遵循着本能，没头没脑的吻他，也不管不顾的在罗伊斯体内横冲直撞，几下之后终于找到罗伊斯的那个点，他就像好奇的小孩一样没完没了的直冲着那里去，一次又一次的研磨过去，操的罗伊斯感觉自己浑身都透了。

“不是、哈啊，说青春期，操，啊，你慢点……”罗伊斯抓着桑乔的头发，“不是说，你们青春期的小孩，啊，没那么持久，么？”罗伊斯刻意去夹腿，意料之中的看到桑乔的脸色突变，“摸摸我下面。”他命令道，桑乔松开一只捂着他后脑的手去撸罗伊斯的下体，身下依然不知疲倦的顶弄着，终于两个人就都射了出来。

高潮以后，桑乔不想动，趴在罗伊斯身上，额头顶着他的，很累，但是眼睛不想闭上，就想这样直勾勾地看着他，罗伊斯闭了一会儿眼睛，才慢慢睁开，然后就看见了桑乔火山一样的双眼，沸腾的、喧嚣的、热闹的，只有自己的眼睛。

操。罗伊斯在心里骂道，火山爆发了，他逃也逃不及，烧得他连灰都不剩了。


	2. Chapter 2

心之所向

Jadon Sancho / Marco Reus  
还有一点Maximillian Philipp / Christian Pulisic  
以及一大点的豆腐丝前任提及

 

军事AU（？也不知道是什么随便搞搞

 

罗伊斯是BVB的一个传奇。  
忠诚、坚定、强大还有一张令人着迷的脸使他成为同辈人交口称赞、后辈仰望追逐的存在，然而桑乔却对此没有什么感觉，“传奇”对于他来说只是一个单薄的标签，没有什么实感，无论是拉尔森狂热的赞美还是菲利普自诩客观的陈述事实都没能让桑乔对罗伊斯这个人产生什么超越前后辈的尊重之外的情感。  
魏格尔说，那是你还没见过他。  
这大概是一个非常合理的解释了，加入BVB一年以来，桑乔还没有机会见到罗伊斯。  
我给你一个机会。魏格尔在病床上伸了一个懒腰，牵扯到了小腹上的伤口，呲牙咧嘴的匆忙放下，“他周末就要结束长期任务了，本来应该是我接应的，但你看我现在这样肯定也是添乱，你替我去呗，正好见见他。”  
桑乔点点头，同意的是魏格尔的前半句话，忽略了最后半句。  
魏格尔说了一个地名，是隔壁城市的码头，又问桑乔是不是不知道罗伊斯长什么样子。  
罗伊斯这种级别的人物，档案都是绝密的，桑乔也只能从旁人的只言片语中推断出他是个金发碧眼，样貌姣好的人，但这对于接应任务来说有些太过笼统了。  
“我看看我好像有一张……”魏格尔拿过自己私人用机翻找起来，十几秒之后他把屏幕递给桑乔——很显然是偷拍的，照片上的人有一种被突然叫到名字的仓惶感，眼睛没有看向镜头，有一点茫然，嘴角上扬，友善而疑惑的笑着。  
对同性长得是否好看向来没什么明确概念的桑乔在将照片完完全全看进眼里的瞬间，在心里划出了一条线，这个世界上的人似乎忽然被分成了两种人——比罗伊斯难看的和比罗伊斯好看的——年纪轻轻的小伙子暂且还没有往后者那里放入什么人选。  
“还有暗号。”魏格尔压低了声音，“说了这个暗号队长就知道是自己人了。”  
桑乔配合的侧耳过去。  
“傲赴沙尔克，打倒南大王！”  
还真是言简意赅到随意啊。桑乔吞了吞口水，抬眼看了看魏格尔，再三确认这个前辈没有开玩笑。  
魏格尔装作没看出来桑乔眼里的不信任，伸手笑眯眯地拍了拍桑乔的肩：“小伙子，你可要把我们队长完完整整的带回来呀。”  
那是自然的啦。桑乔想，虽然不知道这位传奇的罗伊斯，他们的队长到底是个怎么样的人，但是如果受到伤害的话，也还是有一些不情愿的。  
接应的那天起风了，桑乔在出门前犹豫再三多带上了一件外套，当他等到那艘船，接到那个人的时候，他才庆幸自己做的决定有多正确。  
罗伊斯只穿了一件领口很低的毛衣，哆哆嗦嗦地缩着手，金发不知道是被风吹乱了还是根本就没有梳理妥帖，他好像瘦了很多，比魏格尔给他看的那张照片上还要单薄一些，但精神还不错，至少和桑乔对暗号的时候还能眉飞色舞的，好像打倒南大王是他毕生心愿似的。  
“亲人呀！”对上暗号之后，罗伊斯结结实实的抱了一下桑乔，热情得让小孩子愣了片刻，待到罗伊斯问起才知道把外套交给他。  
“刮风了，太凉。”桑乔局促的解释道，而罗伊斯不太在意，直接把自己裹了个严实，但还是不嫌够，眼巴巴的看着桑乔头顶的帽子，桑乔立刻心领神会的把贝雷帽扣在罗伊斯脑袋上，“真的太冷了。”他强调道。  
“你真好，要是Julian肯定两手空空的就来了。”罗伊斯把半张脸埋在外套竖起的领子里，“我不是被对头拿枪打死的而是冻死在回去的路上。”  
还挺活泼。桑乔在心里默默得想，从他见过的案例到心理治疗室擦肩而过的同僚，他满以为这种长期在外出任务的人员回来都得是疑神疑鬼，最好也得沉默寡言好一阵子，没想到罗伊斯除了有些形销骨立以外，还挺活蹦乱跳的。  
居然还想吃可丽饼……为身无分文的队长付了帐的桑乔半只脚已经踏入了“这个世界都是虚假的”的深渊，罗伊斯当他是心疼钱，一只手拿着可丽饼吃得心满意足，另一只手拍了拍小家伙宽厚的肩膀说，可以报销的，别担心。  
桑乔把罗伊斯安全的送回了本部，两人在分别之前确认了一下明天的行程，由于魏格尔还在住院，明天罗伊斯的一些活动还需要桑乔陪同，小孩子当然没什么意见，但罗伊斯还是开玩笑似的说，没耽误你约会谈恋爱吧？  
当然没有。桑乔连忙说，我……单身。  
“嗯……”罗伊斯想了想，“没关系，跟我混，我给你介绍对象。”拍了拍胸脯一副大哥的样子。  
即便从世俗意义上来讲，罗伊斯确实算是桑乔的大哥，但是有些话让他说出来怎么都不是个滋味。  
桑乔听完，往回走的路上还没想明白就收到了魏格尔的短信。  
“怎么样呀？”  
“队长是个好人。”桑乔回复道。  
“谁问你这个了！我问队长怎么样了！”  
“还挺……”桑乔斟酌了一下措辞，想了想还是实话实说的回答，“还挺活泼的。”没等魏格尔再回过来就自己补充道，“路上还要了个可丽饼吃，感觉心情挺好的。”  
“那就好。”魏格尔说，“明天还是你吧？替我向队长问好哦，跟他说Julian想他！”  
不知道是不是魏格尔走漏的消息，还是罗伊斯自己在本部说了些什么，半个小时之内，“桑乔负责接应罗伊斯”这件事情所有人都知道了，和桑乔关系还不错的几个纷纷发来信息，和魏格尔的流程差不多，先是询问罗伊斯怎么样，再是让他代他们问好，其中以拉尔森最为强烈——“告诉队长我在西伯利亚的狼窝里向他问好——卧槽，我要被炸了等会儿再说！”  
于是，桑乔第二天在罗伊斯家门口接到他的时候，先上演了一出报人名，一本正经的逗得罗伊斯笑得嘴歪。  
“别理他们。”罗伊斯说，“就欺负小孩子，跟他们说，真惦记我就亲自来。”  
桑乔站在原地想了一下，罗伊斯赶紧又说，我开玩笑的，你不用搭理他们。  
罗伊斯今天主要是去医疗部做一下检查，桑乔陪了一路，跑上跑下的拿结果取药，忙得让他都有些不好意思了，本来桑乔想说没关系，结果罗伊斯抢白说回头请你吃饭吧，就你一个，不带那几个小崽子，被他这么一说，那句“没关系”在嘴边滚了一圈又咽回去了，再张口就是一个干脆的“好”。  
检查结果比预计的要好一些，除了腹部的擦伤还有一些旧伤的压力反应之外没什么其他问题，多休息一阵子就好了，罗伊斯跟主治医生抱怨说自己闲不住，能不能适量活动活动。  
主治医生大概是知道他的德行，估计是不同意这家伙都会悄悄地去干点什么，不如干脆明确的告知他什么能做什么不能做，吩咐了一遍，罗伊斯听得头大，直接问，我给小家伙们当当陪练助教行不行啊？就打打枪什么的。  
“就打打枪。”主治医生严肃的说道，“我会让副队盯紧你的。”  
“我知道啦。”罗伊斯跟大夫比了一个花哨的敬礼，扭过头问桑乔，“你明天是不是有射击训练？”  
桑乔点点头，下午。  
罗伊斯嘿嘿一笑，也没再说什么。  
然后，转过天的下午，桑乔就在训练场上看见四处借枪玩儿的罗伊斯。  
“卢卡什把我闺女锁起来了……”罗伊斯摆弄着拉尔森的宝贝儿子兴致勃勃，普利西奇和菲利普互相看了两眼，对着队长欲言又止，“我就玩儿两把，然后看你们的，在那破地儿呆了一年多，看见大狙我能哭出来。”话音未落，枪托就顶上肩膀，不等所有围观的人反应过来，几连发就出去了，靶纸被轰了个稀烂，罗伊斯长出一口气，十分解脱，胳膊一伸把儿子还给爹，邀功似的说，“记得跟卢卡什夸夸我听话，说一次就一次，你们打吧！”说完把操作台让开，背着手一副视察工作的样子。  
桑乔自知枪法不算顶尖，但是混个上佳还是绰绰有余的，不过不知道今天为什么，可能是第一次在罗伊斯面前摆弄，紧张到有些手抖，表现不太好。  
罗伊斯也注意到了，跟普利西奇简单说了两句就站到他身后来了，这让桑乔更紧张了，组装都有些手滑。  
“肩膀。”罗伊斯上手捏住了桑乔紧绷得不对劲的后肩，“调整呼吸，别抖。”说着竟然从身后伸长手过去垫着桑乔的胳膊，这就意味着罗伊斯几乎整个人都趴在了桑乔的背上，这个认知让桑乔更加紧张了，“怕什么，我又不会吃了你……”罗伊斯的呼吸就喷在桑乔的耳朵边和脖颈间，痒痒的让桑乔不知道是他皮肤的反应还是心脏上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“别紧张，手臂夹紧，肩膀顶住了，准备。”罗伊斯慢慢从桑乔的背上移开，热度渐渐散去，桑乔松了一口气，咬紧牙关嘭嘭的发出去几枪，不是他最佳水平，但也说得过去，至少不需要罗伊斯再靠得那么近的指导他了。  
射击训练还没到钟，罗伊斯就觉得无聊了，把所有人叫过来叮嘱一遍之后就打算去别地儿逛逛了，他怎么说的其他人，桑乔已经听不进去了，就听见最后他叫了自己的名字——“Jadon！”  
“到！”桑乔立正站好，险些傻了吧唧的敬个礼。  
罗伊斯又被他逗笑了：“挺好的，认真又好学，就是怎么那么紧张呀？出任务可不能这样啊。”  
出任务当然不会。桑乔默默的想，出任务的时候又不会有超好看的队长在你旁边转来转去，但口头上还是得乖乖答应。  
“那我就先走了，你们好好练。”罗伊斯跟他们摆摆手，在此起彼伏的“队长再见”声中离开了训练室。  
桑乔倒是没张口，看着罗伊斯消失的背影，抿着嘴，不知道在想什么。  
菲利普眼尖，用胳膊肘撞了一下普利西奇，朝桑乔努努嘴。  
普利西奇摇摇头，用他们三个听得见的声音说，高岭之花摘不得呀摘不得。  
罗伊斯是不是高岭之花，到底能不能摘这都另说，反正桑乔现在是明白了为什么罗伊斯会被称为“传奇”，或者更准确一点是，为什么会被那么多人喜欢。  
可是……桑乔躺在自己窄小的床上想，他的喜欢不太一样。  
虽然，他十八岁无论是小姑娘还是小伙子的手都没拉过，也没有想要按在墙上表白的对象，但是他可以确定，他的喜欢和拉尔森、魏格尔他们的不一样。  
他是那种……劈里啪啦火光乱窜的喜欢。  
真的是没什么道理。桑乔捶了一下床垫，罗伊斯比他大十一岁，看他就跟看小孩儿似的，况且满打满算两人也就见过几次，加起来不超过二十四小时，但是桑乔就是开始惦记他了，无比期盼着能下次见面的那种惦记，恨不得现在打开门就能看见他的那种期盼。  
不过，值得高兴的是，罗伊斯不是那种深居简出的高手，他很愿意和后辈们打成一片，前一天刚被主治医生批准复工，后一天就跑去他们的搏击训练当陪练了。  
“虽然我也很想超酷的说，你们仨一起上吧我赶时间，但是我这把老骨头真是禁不起你们折腾了。”罗伊斯真诚地说，“手下留情一个个来。”  
皮什切克还在一旁敲边鼓，说，你可悠着点吧祖宗。  
维特塞尔把小水壶和毛巾都准备好了，神情悲戚。  
格雷罗摩拳擦掌，普利西奇也有点想挑战一下，拉尔森本着学习的精神也跃跃欲试。  
然后就都被干趴下了。  
“队长——”格雷罗捂着腮帮子正要抱怨，但对上朝他无辜眨眼睛的罗伊斯生生给咽了回去，转眼把矛头对准皮什切克，“副队你怎么也这样！”  
皮什切克耸了耸肩。  
维特塞尔表示，我的表情一直很怜悯，你们不要误会了。  
罗伊斯义正言辞道：“嘴炮也是实力的重要组成部分，你学到了吗？”  
复出即巅峰的罗伊斯基本上把每个小家伙都调教了一遍，菲利普跟普利西奇咬耳朵说，别的不说，真的很爽。  
桑乔排在最后一个，但是时间已经到了，皮什切克催着结束，罗伊斯摆摆手说，别啊，人人平等，你们先走吧，我跟Jadon打完我俩收拾。  
皮什切克看看他又看看桑乔，小孩儿一脸茫然，“别掀了房顶。”副队长最后叮嘱道，一手拉起来已经快要虚脱了的拉尔森，另一边扛着猛灌水的格雷罗往外走了，没几分钟人都走光了，就剩正坐在边上缠胶布的罗伊斯和在角落里犹犹豫豫的桑乔了。  
“离我那么远干嘛。”罗伊斯朝他招招手，“我又不吃人。”  
你是不吃人。桑乔撇着嘴想，你偷心。  
“快，咱俩打完了我请你吃饭。”罗伊斯跳起来，比划了两下，“说好请你吃饭不带他们的，来。”  
桑乔又犯了跟射击训练那次一样的毛病，对着罗伊斯就紧张，以至于一开始他完完全全落于下风，被体力槽都快见底的队长压着打。  
“不是，我真不吃人。”罗伊斯一边出拳一边说，“还是说你怕把我打坏啊？小朋友，你要是能把我打坏，BVB也算是值大发了，你可就放心大胆的——”  
桑乔卯足了劲来了一下，把罗伊斯打得捂着腹部往后连退三步，猫着腰半天没起来，桑乔连忙过去查看，小孩子不会表达关心，支支吾吾的半天说了句“没事吧”。  
“没事。”罗伊斯站直了揉了揉，咧着嘴笑了，“你这不是挺厉害的呀，别缩着，自信点，打枪也是搏击也是，别紧张，你没问题的。”  
桑乔唔唔嗯嗯的应下了也不会说别的，罗伊斯跟逗小孩儿似的伸手揉了揉他的头发，说，走大哥带你吃好的去。  
还是那个样子，无论出自于年龄还是身份，罗伊斯这句话都说的没问题，但是桑乔怎么听怎么难受，又说不上来到底哪里不对，闷头钻牛角尖，一顿饭吃得有些闷闷不乐，桑乔觉得罗伊斯这样细心的人应该是看出来了，但是他只字未提，只是笑眯眯地问他够不够吃，还说十八岁正是长身体的时候呢。  
十八岁。  
操。桑乔猛扒了一口饭，怎么就只有十八岁呢。

罗伊斯是BVB的传奇，莱万多夫斯基是BVB的不可说。  
虽然罗伊斯本人不管明确的还是暗示的都多次表示他和莱万是和平分手，不能做朋友也能算是知根知底，同生共死过的旧友了，没必要这么敏感，但是BVB的所有人都罔顾当事人的意见，把那个远走南部的波兰人列上了黑名单。  
不过，当事人本人反应没那么激烈，其他人再怎么不爽也只能眼睁睁的看着那家伙坦然的进入BVB的总部，和颜悦色的问，Marco在哪儿？我路过来看看他。  
“刚结束理疗吧，三号室。”皮什切克看了一眼时间，“一会儿他还得去作战室开例会，你……”  
“我就打个招呼。”莱万说，“他不是刚结束长期任务吗，问声好就走。”  
说是这么说，但是绝不可能问声好就打道回府的，罗伊斯一边喝着果昔一边要着吸管含糊不清的跟他说，陪我走到作战室呗，聊五毛钱的。  
我还以为你能赏脸请我顿饭。莱万笑道，看你状态不错。  
“当然啦，别的不说，我们这儿现在每天可欢乐了。”罗伊斯扬了扬下巴，自信地说，“小年轻多就是好，开心。”  
两个人便就此交流了一下近况，走到作战室门口了还没说完，罗伊斯干脆停了脚步站在那儿不走了，莱万见他没有进去的意思也就没转移话题，继续说在慕尼黑的事情，罗伊斯做理疗做的有点困，背靠在墙面上时不时的应两声，再说说自己的事，莱万习惯性的抬起胳膊撑在墙上，两人太熟了自然没有觉得这个姿势有什么问题，但是在外人看来稍微有那么一点暧昧。  
至少在桑乔看来是有那么很多的暧昧。  
莱万多夫斯基对于他来说是一个灰色的人，不至于讨厌但绝对不会有什么好脸色，罗伊斯的前男友这一条就足够他面对这个男人垮下脸来了。  
“队长！”桑乔距离那两人还有两三米远的时候就中气十足的叫了起来。  
罗伊斯从莱万的身前探出头来，眉开眼笑的也叫了桑乔的名字。  
“该开会了，队长。”桑乔努力不让自己的表情暴露出什么，佯装职业的提醒道。  
“嗯，我知道，马上。”罗伊斯点点头，“你先进去吧。”  
桑乔犹豫了半秒钟，发觉自己实在没有立场再催促便走了进去。  
罗伊斯等他进去了，关了门，转过来跟莱万炫耀：“我们的小星星，演习的时候保准吓你一跳。”  
“这我不知道。”莱万笑道，“我就知道这孩子肯定讨厌我。”  
“BVB讨厌你的人多了去了，还不习惯啊？”罗伊斯也笑。  
“不，不一样。”莱万说，“他喜欢你吧？我是说，那种喜欢。”  
罗伊斯的笑容僵住了，过了得有好几秒才开口说，小孩儿，才十八岁，喜欢人都赶趟儿，烟花知道吧，炸完了就没了。  
“那轰轰烈烈的也是炸过啊。”莱万拍了拍罗伊斯的后颈，“十八岁，又不是八岁，知道自己在干什么了。”  
“得了吧。”罗伊斯苦笑道，“十八岁见过什么啊，就这小子估计连姑娘的小手都没摸过，冲昏头了，过两天就回过味来了，世界那么大，好的还在后头呢。”  
莱万摇摇头不说话，他再了解不过罗伊斯了，他的执着体现在各个方面，他一旦认定了一个理念就一门心思的相信它，旁人说什么也不管用，得他自己想明白，所以莱万不会告诉他，十八岁又怎么样，十八岁见识了世界上最美好的事物以后也就看不见别的了。

长眼睛的都看出来罗伊斯很喜欢桑乔，逢人就介绍说这是他喜欢的后辈，被他罩着的。皮什切克几次提醒罗伊斯别这么偏心，回头别人不高兴，在一边的普利西奇和菲利普就连忙摇头说，怎么会，一点都不会。  
他们幸灾乐祸还来不及呢。  
每次见到被大哥拉出得瑟的桑乔的表情，普利西奇和菲利普都要偷着乐半天，“你说，队长是不是看出来了，在这儿划清界限呢？”菲利普问比他年纪小但是脑筋灵活的普利西奇，“让Jadon死心？”  
“谁知道呢。”普利西奇耸耸肩，“队长在某些方面灵得很，在某些方面又很迟钝，不过我确实觉得队长应该是知道的。”  
“怎么说？”  
“多十一年是白活的呀！”普利西奇戳了戳菲利普的脑门，“再说了，追队长的能从这儿排到马德里，什么样的没有啊，Jadon那点小心思还不一眼就看透了？”  
“所以说……队长这是……？”  
“高岭之花不是摘不得，而是摘不了啊。”普利西奇说，“琢磨琢磨周围有什么单身的朋友准备介绍给Jadon吧。”  
没等菲利普和普利西奇想出哪个单身友人和他们的桑乔般配，就被全员召集出伏击任务了。  
任务很明确，在峡谷准备伏击一组走私犯，但是并不简单，因为地势险恶，视野有限。罗伊斯清清楚楚的把人员分好组，规定了分工，所有人都记住了要求和作战计划，气势汹汹的打算全声而归。  
准备出发的时候，罗伊斯抱着胳膊看着贴在墙上的峡谷的照片笑了一下。  
“怎么了？”桑乔还没走。  
罗伊斯回头看了他一眼，若有所思的指着那个峡谷两边，就觉得有点人间真实。他说。  
“嗯？”桑乔没听懂，顺着罗伊斯的手指看向照片，那就是一个很普通的峡谷，两边的峭壁隔壑而望，一边的后面是沙漠另一边是森林，桑乔被罗伊斯安排在背后是森林的那边，他和皮什切克在另一边。  
他要说的也是这个，你在这边，我在另一边。罗伊斯敲了敲板子：“你回身就是一片森林，不用看着悬崖。”  
桑乔沉默了一会儿，抬头直直的望着罗伊斯的眼睛，说：“可是，队长，我不喜欢森林，就喜欢悬崖，怎么办？”  
“你只是没见过森林的好。”罗伊斯平淡地说，不等桑乔反驳自己拿起装备就往外走了。

不长眼睛的都知道罗伊斯喜欢桑乔了，即便他把小孩子按在地上揍了一顿。  
“第一次见挨揍还高兴的。”普利西奇一边给菲利普包扎一边瞥着傻笑着往脸上敷冰袋的桑乔，“不会打傻了吧？”  
菲利普犹豫了一下没跟普利西奇坦白，他上次闯进自己病房给自己的那两下也让自己挺开心的。  
说白了也是一码事儿。  
走私的队伍比他们情报上来的人多，为了保证撤退的速度，他们的弹药带的将将够，现在是绝对不够了，罗伊斯带着维特塞尔和德莱尼肉搏抓回来几个，但还是跑了一个，就往森林那边去了，嘈杂中桑乔在耳麦里说，我去。  
“你别去！”罗伊斯吼道，“那人有枪还有炸弹，你给我回来！”  
“那就更不能放走了！”桑乔吼了回去，“相信我，队长！”说完就中断了通讯，罗伊斯气的一脚踹上俘虏，维特塞尔宽慰说Jadon心里有数。  
“有数个屁！”罗伊斯骂了句脏话，“他就没有跟人一对一的经验！”他停顿了一下，“不行，我得找他去。”说着搜刮了所有人的剩余弹药，吩咐维特塞尔和德莱尼看好这伙人，等皮什切克来支援之后再去找他们俩。  
“我有点想为那家伙祈祷。”德莱尼等罗伊斯跑远了才跟维特塞尔说，“一个Jadon不算，这又来个Marco，还能不能留有全尸了？”  
维特塞尔摇摇头，他真没觉得自己夸大了Jadon的能力，哪怕对方有炸弹和枪，凭借桑乔的速度和反应只要追上了制服他也是分分钟的事情。  
只能说，罗伊斯是真心疼他吧。维特塞尔想，真是个好队长。  
当皮什切克前来支援，维特塞尔和德莱尼再跑去找罗伊斯和桑乔的时候，就看见犯人被五花大绑的扔在一边，好队长骑在小孩儿身上狠狠的给了他一拳。  
德莱尼动作比脑子快的先按住了还要往前走的维特塞尔，就听见罗伊斯又委屈又后怕的跟桑乔吼，你他妈吓死我了！  
桑乔响亮的回了句对不起。  
“下回还这么干吗？！”  
“只要为队长排忧解难就还干！”  
“还干？？你要不要命了？你这哪儿是排忧解难啊！是打你打的不够狠吗？！”说着又要挥拳，这下德莱尼和维特塞尔赶紧跑过去拦下来了。  
“这不是小孩儿想帮忙嘛。”德莱尼安慰道，“没出事儿就行。”扭脸又跟桑乔使眼色，还不赶紧的。  
桑乔咧了咧嘴从地上爬起来，好吧，队长，对不起让你担心了，下次真的不会了。  
罗伊斯哼了一声，不理他，拉着维特塞尔去处理犯人去了。  
一直在回程的路上，罗伊斯都打算不搭理桑乔了，但又觉得自己下手重了，就塞了药品给普利西奇让他去给桑乔上药，被美国小孩拒绝了。  
“Maxi那儿我还没弄好呢。”普利西奇挑衅似的吐了吐舌头，“队长要实在担心的话，就自己去呗。”  
“你不乖。”罗伊斯鼓了鼓脸颊，“都会跟我顶嘴了。”  
“说实话不叫顶嘴，队长。”说完，普利西奇就去找菲利普去了，留罗伊斯一个人感叹人心不古，小家伙都不听他的了，一个人坐在那儿演了半天内心戏，最后还是得老老实实的遵循本心去看看小孩，桑乔见他来了就眨眨眼，叫了句队长。  
“疼吗？”罗伊斯蹲在他面前，伸手摸他被自己揍过的颧骨，“对不起……我太……”  
“我知道队长担心我。”桑乔说，“不疼，真的，冷敷一下就好了。”  
罗伊斯咬着嘴唇还想说什么，桑乔就又说，真的没事儿，队长。  
小男孩看见他的眼睛望过来，露出了一个笑容，满心满眼的真挚，黑色的眼睛就像是火山喷发前的黑云，灼热而压迫，烧得罗伊斯不敢直视他，匆忙避开视线。

为了庆祝任务圆满完成，小年轻们决定去酒吧喝酒，罗伊斯说他只想回家泡澡推掉了，拉尔森扭到了脚踝也不想去，推来推去，最后就变成了菲利普、普利西奇和桑乔。  
“我从来没觉得自己这么亮过。”桑乔坐在他俩中间由衷地说，“谢谢你们让我体会到了万众瞩目的感觉。”  
菲利普刚想排解一下他当电灯泡的心情就被普利西奇拦下了。  
“那你是不是得表达一下感谢。”  
“虽然很不想，但是你想干什么？”  
“我想好人做到底。”普利西奇说，“给你介绍个对象。”  
“……”  
“你喜欢什么样的？”普利西奇问，“不许说队长那样的。”  
可是就是队长那样的……不对，就是队长，队长那样的别人也不行。桑乔没说出口，但是表情说明了一切。  
普利西奇摇摇头，你没戏的，你知道么？  
“我知道。”桑乔点点头，“我十八岁，什么也没有，比起队长的前任差出了十万八千里，而且队长他……”桑乔停顿了一下，“队长就是队长。”  
“对了，长痛不如短痛，快点结束吧，没结果。”普利西奇疯狂暗示道，“你是就喜欢金发碧眼的吗？我倒是认识几个，虽然不如队长那么好看，但是还是不错的，你要不——”  
“不要。”桑乔坚定地说，“我现在就喜欢队长。”  
普利西奇被他噎住了。  
“也许等到哪一天我不喜欢了，我或许会去尝试一些新的人，但是，现在……”桑乔的声音变小了一点，好像在说什么秘密一样，“我只喜欢他，也只想要他。”  
没救了。普利西奇给菲利普使了个眼色，菲利普朝他耸了耸肩。  
“好吧。”普利西奇把酒杯往桑乔那边推了推，“……虽然我觉得你成功的可能性无限接近于零，但还是祝你成功。”  
然后桑乔就喝醉了。  
在普利西奇和菲利普合力把他塞进出租车里的时候嘴里还嚷嚷着“队长我宣你呀”，菲利普给他系安全带的时候抓着菲利普的手颇为认真地说他要去找队长表白，如果菲利普和普利西奇但凡少喝一杯都不会让桑乔一个人坐出租车回家，但是事实上就是他俩也喝得分不清东南西北，开了房也是纯洁的一觉睡到天亮，所以放任桑乔一个人坐在出租车里，报了另一个地址。  
罗伊斯听到门铃开门的时候没想到会迎来一只醉醺醺的桑乔，但是当小家伙手脚并用的把他抱住的时候又觉得，该来的总会来的，果然如此。  
“队长……”罗伊斯把桑乔扔到沙发上，转身想去倒热水却被小孩儿拽住了手腕一下子给按在了沙发上，罗伊斯正要把他推开就对上了桑乔的眼睛，愣了一下错过了机会，“队长，我见过森林了。”  
“……然后呢。”罗伊斯干涩的开口，他想说，是不是比想象中的要好看？是不是很美？是不是觉得可以就这样转身向深处走去再也不回头了呢？但他说不出来，就好像说出来了就成真了。  
“我还是喜欢悬崖，森林不好。”  
“那是你没仔细看。”  
“可我没兴趣仔细看。”桑乔说得有点委屈，苦恼得叹了口气，“队长，你是不是觉得我什么也没见过？”  
你可不什么也没见过么。罗伊斯心里嘟囔道。  
“我告诉你啊，队长，有些事情不需要全都见过才能发现什么是最好的。”桑乔因为醉酒，说话有点大舌头，但是逻辑非常清楚，“喜欢一个人就是，才不需要把全世界的人都见过才会发现谁最让自己喜欢，真的不用的队长，是，我十八岁，少活了十一年，但是，但是我就是知道，见你第一次就知道了……”  
我喜欢悬崖，是因为你说你是悬崖，你要说你是森林，我马上就能数出森林的一百条的好来，说到底，跟悬崖，跟森林，跟好和不好都没关系，我就是喜欢你。  
“操。”罗伊斯用没被桑乔拉着的那只手捂住了眼睛，“真他妈要命。”  
“是……”桑乔迷迷糊糊地说，“你真是要我命了，队长。”  
罗伊斯觉得他作为年长的那个得做点什么，于是他翻身过去吻了桑乔，一个货真价实的，不是蜻蜓点水的安慰的吻，是浓烈的就是情人间的热吻，罗伊斯的吻技纯熟而撩人，活生生的把桑乔从酒醉的泥潭里拽了出来，在分开的时候手足无措的恍惚了半天。  
“要不要？”罗伊斯问他。  
十八岁的小孩太好懂了，没等桑乔给出肯定的答复，罗伊斯的手就摸上了桑乔已经半勃的欲望，隔着布料随意揉弄两下就完全勃起了，桑乔对自己的自制力无话可说，但又看罗伊斯的样子便觉得……要自制力有什么用啊！  
罗伊斯三下五除二的把桑乔扒了个精光，又拉着他的手帮自己把衣服脱了，低着头又和桑乔接吻，抓着他的手往自己身下摸，桑乔根本不知道该怎么办，被罗伊斯按着手胡乱的摸，感觉碰到了他冰凉细腻的皮肤也感觉好像碰到了他的下身。  
“操，你是不是处男啊？”罗伊斯忽然想起来。  
……连小姑娘的手都没摸过的桑乔沉默了。  
罗伊斯噗的笑了出来，哄小孩似的又去吻他，一只手摸着他的脖颈，另一只手拉掉自己的内裤，从茶几下面翻出一支润滑剂，弄湿自己的手指，略微在桑乔身上抬起屁股，直接把手指插到了自己的后穴里，“第一次没关系，我教你。”罗伊斯自己捣弄了两下，也不知道是不是故意的漏出几声呻吟，听得桑乔脑袋嗡嗡的，看得他目不转睛，喉咙发紧，罗伊斯用一根手指插了几下就抽了出来，拉过桑乔的手腕，把润滑剂倒在上面，往自己身下引，“你试试？”  
桑乔一边吞着口水一边试探性的插进去了一个指节，温热柔软的触感让他头皮发麻，不敢想象往后面他能怎么样，只是一根手指，罗伊斯就已经称赞他好几轮了，听得桑乔脸红到了脖子根，难为情的不知道往哪儿看，罗伊斯觉得有趣，俯身去亲他，“试试再进来一根，扩张做好了才都能爽到。”  
于是就又是一根，桑乔不知道到底该怎么做，只能慢吞吞的往里进，罗伊斯像是在引导他也像是自己已经急了，抱着他的肩膀，前后摆动着臀部，让桑乔的手指能进的更深，“学的很快嘛。”罗伊斯吻着桑乔的额头、眉骨、鼻尖和脸颊，桑乔浑身热腾腾的，手指也不听使唤，模仿着剪刀的样子在罗伊斯的后穴里悄悄分开，这个动作激得罗伊斯叹息出声，“再来一根就可以了。”  
扩张做好了，桑乔就又不知道该怎么做了，罗伊斯已经料到了，所以干脆骑在他身上，自己往下面坐，“扶着我的腰，Jadon。”罗伊斯指引道，桑乔慌忙用手握住罗伊斯的腰身，看他用嘴撕开一个套子，单手给自己戴上，然后缓缓往他挺立的阴茎上坐，虽然手指的进入已经让桑乔感觉到了爽，但是当阴茎真的插入那个地方的时候，桑乔才知道这他妈的才是天堂，电流似的快感通遍四肢百骸，直直的冲着脑袋去了，罗伊斯动了一下就像是在掀开他的脑壳，狂风骤雨似的摧残着自己的理智。  
“又紧张了。”罗伊斯的手在桑乔胸口上画着圈，“别紧张，我又不吃人，嗯？”  
你怎么不吃人。桑乔想道，我整个人都被你拆开了揉碎了。  
“亲亲我。”罗伊斯又说道，桑乔还沉浸在快感中一时间没反应过，被罗伊斯捏了一下胸口，“不亲我是打算跟我当炮友吗？”  
猝不及防的，桑乔起身，抱着罗伊斯的腰把他压在身下了，姿势的转换使他进入的更深，罗伊斯一瞬间感觉天旋地转，抓着桑乔的后颈发出绵长的呻吟，但是不等他适应，呻吟声就被桑乔堵了回去。  
比起罗伊斯技巧纯熟的亲吻，桑乔野兽般的直觉更要人命，十八岁的小孩只想着能得到更多，亲吻也好、注视也好，什么都好，罗伊斯在令人窒息的吻之间终于得以空闲说句话，他说，别那么小心翼翼的，Jadon，我又不会坏，想动就动。  
桑乔最后一根弦被扯断了，完全遵循着本能，没头没脑的吻他，也不管不顾的在罗伊斯体内横冲直撞，几下之后终于找到罗伊斯的那个点，他就像好奇的小孩一样没完没了的直冲着那里去，一次又一次的研磨过去，操的罗伊斯感觉自己浑身都透了。  
“不是、哈啊，说青春期，操，啊，你慢点……”罗伊斯抓着桑乔的头发，“不是说，你们青春期的小孩，啊，没那么持久，么？”罗伊斯刻意去夹腿，意料之中的看到桑乔的脸色突变，“摸摸我下面。”他命令道，桑乔松开一只捂着他后脑的手去撸罗伊斯的下体，身下依然不知疲倦的顶弄着，终于两个人就都射了出来。  
高潮以后，桑乔不想动，趴在罗伊斯身上，额头顶着他的，很累，但是眼睛不想闭上，就想这样直勾勾地看着他，罗伊斯闭了一会儿眼睛，才慢慢睁开，然后就看见了桑乔火山一样的双眼，沸腾的、喧嚣的、热闹的，只有自己的眼睛。  
操。罗伊斯在心里骂道，火山爆发了，他逃也逃不及，烧得他连灰都不剩了。

菲利普问普利西奇，Jadon是不是得偿所愿了？看起来比前阵子要鲜活多了。  
“怎么可能！”普利西奇感觉十分不可思议，拉着菲利普直接去找桑乔。  
“当然没有。”桑乔这么回答他，但是笑容满面的样子怎么看怎么像在骗人。  
可是桑乔确实没骗人，他想成为队长的男朋友，但是他还不是，换句话说，他和队长还没有讨论这事，那天之后，队长对他的态度确实有一点变化，没那么……像大哥了，偶尔没人的时候会把自己钻进他的怀里，玩儿手机也好打盹也罢，反正会孩子气一些，只是不说他们到底什么关系。  
桑乔觉得倒不是说队长只是想和他玩儿玩儿这个意思，而是队长还没突破自己心里的那道线——反正，队长肯定是喜欢自己的啦。桑乔美滋滋的想，总有一天会皆大欢喜的。  
只不过，在皆大欢喜之前，桑乔得去出个任务。  
那个任务本来不是他的，而是罗伊斯的，长期的，八个月。  
是桑乔在法夫尔桌上看见的，还没有分发，他没有犹豫半分钟就跑去找法夫尔要求把这个人改给他，用的理由是队长刚从一个为期十四个月的长期任务回来，再给一个太不人道了——他也的确是这么想的，虽然罗伊斯表现得十分积极乐观，但是总归是会有影响的，桑乔想，他还年轻，没关系的。  
法夫尔倒是没什么意见，因为任务难度不高，只不过时间长，让桑乔去练练也是个好事，便同意了。  
后来这事儿不知道怎么的让罗伊斯知道了，队长怒气冲冲地把桑乔拍在墙上，说，你又他妈的不想活了？  
“为队长排忧解难！”桑乔说，“我总得去做这些任务，这个又不难。”  
罗伊斯也知道自己的怒火没什么站得住脚的理由，但他就是按不住的担心，桑乔才十八岁……而且……罗伊斯啧了一声。  
“真的没关系的，队长。”桑乔鼓起勇气伸手捧住罗伊斯的脸，“八个月，很短的。”  
罗伊斯垂下睫毛，没有躲开桑乔的触碰，半晌才开口，我就叮嘱一件事。  
你说，队长。  
不论遇见什么，千万别放弃，记着有人在等你回家。罗伊斯伸手点了点桑乔的左胸口，这个，不是你一个人的了。  
桑乔便笑了，我知道，队长。

八个月按理说过得不会快，但是桑乔心里有个盼头，一眨眼自己就已经站在甲板上吹风，上一次，同一个码头，同一个场景，同样的人，只不过这次立场颠倒了一下，心情也不太一样了，上一次，桑乔是盼着盼着想要见到那个“传奇的”罗伊斯，这次他是盼着盼着想要见到他的罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯抱着一件外套站在那里朝他招手，桑乔是狂奔过去的，几乎把自己撞在罗伊斯身上拥抱了他。  
“就穿这么两件也不冷？”罗伊斯把外套展开披在桑乔身上，低头给他整理领子。  
“看见队长就热啦。”桑乔快活的说，“队长你又瘦了，是不是没好好吃饭？”  
“还说我呢，你这婴儿肥都没了。”罗伊斯翻着眼睛透过细密的睫毛看他，“但是长高了，真好。”  
“嗯，又长了一点。”桑乔点点头，“比队长高了！”  
“……”罗伊斯顿了一下，停下还在拢他衣领的手，“还叫队长？”  
桑乔一愣，心脏都快要跳出来，罗伊斯抬头看他，绿眼睛里满是狡黠的笑意，桑乔心里一阵不服，不说话低头就吻了他。  
“Marco。”他轻声叫道，“Marco。”  
“嗯。”罗伊斯的手顺着桑乔外衣的扣子滑下，摸到他的手背，被小孩反手攥住，“走啦，回家啦。”

心之所向，便是归处。

—END—


End file.
